


Next Page

by orphan_account



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Engaged, F/F, Fluff, michaeng, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-01-31 16:33:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21449290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mina and Chaeyoung both stepped forward to the next chapter of their lives and they're both ready for that.
Relationships: Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung
Kudos: 9





	Next Page

“Minari”

“Yes, Chaengie?”

“Can you do an aegyo for me?”

“Eh?”

Chaeyoung let an evil grin as she looks at Mina, who now looks extremely shy.

“Alright, I won’t. What’s on your mind, Son Chaeyoung?”

“Nothing. I just want to see you do an aegyo.”

“I have lots on your phone. Why can’t you just watch it?”

“I want a new and fresh one. Please, Minari.”

Chaeyoung let her dimple and her cutest smile out, assuming that Mina will fall for it.

“I won’t fall for that, Chae.”

_Shoot._

“Minari, please~”

She once again, let her dimple and cutest smile out, and wrapped her arms around Mina.

“Oh my cutie cutie baby cub.”

_Snap. Mina just did an aegyo._

“I won! Aaaah Minari I love you so much!”

Chaeyoung laughed and Mina shouted at her just good enough to be heard in the hallways of their hotel room floor, they are currently staying.

“You will sleep on the sea shore tonight, Son Chaeyoung!”

“You’re too cute, baby. I’m so sorry. I love you!”

“Noooo!!!”

They started running and chasing each other in their bedroom. Throwing pillows, blankets, and even their clothes from their luggage.

When they felt tiredness in their bodies, they both lay down in their bed with scattered pillows, blankets, and clothes around them.

“You’re so silly, Son Chaeyoung. I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Minari. I love you too, so much.”

They shared a sweet long kiss that tasted like strawberries and cherries and felt like cloud nine. They hope that they can just stay like that forever, away from stress and toxicity.

Mina then realized that it is now time for her plan to happen so she stood up and started cleaning the room, Chaeyoung helped her.

They took a bath at the same time, to save water they say (even though they're surrounded by water and currently near the sea). Changed their clothes into formal as Mina instructed Chaeyoung to. They went to the seafood restaurant and ordered their food.

While eating Chaeyoung noticed Mina’s changing behavior and transition from being bubbly and relaxed to being nervous and tensed.

“Minari.”

“Yeah?”

“Are you okay?”

“O-of course.”

“Are you feeling cold?”

“I’m fine.”

The dessert has been served and they started digging in the ice cream specialty of Hawaii. They both almost choked when they felt something on their spoon. When they pulled it out, at the same time, they saw a ring and they stared at each other—surprised, amazed, overwhelmed and laughter comes after.

“I… I never thought… oh gosh.”

Mina kneeled down first to Chaeyoung.

“Will you marry me, Chaeyoung?”

“Of course.”

Then Chaeyoung followed, kneeled down in front of Mina.

“Will you marry me, Mina?”

“Yes!”

They both smiled after fitting each ring in each other’s ring finger and hugged tightly as the orchestra started playing their theme song.

This is perhaps the start of the next page of their lives and they think it’s perfect already even just being and having each other is already perfect.

They shared a sweet, passionate kiss and the start of the next page of their lives starts now.


End file.
